OF BLOOD AND MACHINE
by morromotherofwolves
Summary: a long lost fic... about melfina becomeing stronger,gene learing about melfina's past, and the return of the mcdougal's , is the layline in trouble?
1. the shit hit's the fan

OF BLOOD AND MACHINE

By Melanie Doucette

I don't owne outlaw star... wish i did but im not makeing any momo off this so dont sue. And enjoy

don't hater rate! This was written in 2004 this chapter only so bare with I just found it lost in internet land im such I good finder I thought this was lost forever…

CHAPTER 1 cold as steel

melfina, melfina, im going back to the lay line you don't need me any more you know how to give your heart wings... farewell Melfina sat up in her bed in a sweat, she got up and walked to the slider door and let out a sigh" ohh I cant sleep" she went to go make some tea for her self. The outlaw star was docked in sential III and so they stayed at starwind and hawking entrprise.melfina filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove burner and sat down at the table. Thing's have settled down its been two years since the lay line escape, And melfina and gene were still a bit confused about her past but that didn't stop gene from loving her. Melfina looped her bracelet one that gene got her a few weeks ago it was for her birthday or the day they found her in that small box for the ship. Gene was steered awake by Gilliam " gene gene, melfina's up ,I think she had a nightmare again?" gene rolled out of bed wareing his tight blue boxers " agh Gilliam why don't you talk to her ". " well gene I though maybe you'd have a better effect hence im a machine and don't understand the sleep and dream concept" gene rolled his eyes " ok, ok I get it" gene slide open his door and stalked toward the kitchen" Mel what's wrong?" Melfina turned around to him a bit startled" oh gene, it's nothing just can't sleep" Gene sat down next to her" it's still bothering you ah Mel?" gene put his arm around her melfina rested her head on his shoulder" I don't know, but when im with you it don't matter besides it's just a dream" she closed her eyes. Gene smiled "don't worry Mel I'll always be hear for you" the kettle began to whistle the steam rose" gene? Do you think it's a good idea that im going to that school?" Gene shifted so he was looking at melfina "honestly, no Mel you're so smart you don't need school but if its what you want?" Melfina got up and turned off the stove" well, I just wanna learn more about human thing's all I know is machine terms" gene stud up and stretched" well that's fine by me when your an outlaw on a ship that's all you really need to learn , but I suppose other things are good to know" melfina pored the water into her cup with the tea pouch" ok, don't worry gene if its no good then I'll quit" gene blew her a kiss" night Mel" he walked off into the dark halls melfina walked to her room with her tea. The next morning Jim woke up with a loud scream" aghg gene we have a problem" gene rushed into jims room "what whats wrong?" Jim was on his knees" gene I can't find the 1000 Wong we made yesterday" gene's face seamed to crackle" w w what? Jim scratched his head in dumbness" Jim how could you lose that its for the charge on the trip to toboko, you better find it" Gene stormed out of the room and walked into melfina she groped her laundry " oh gene sorry I didn't see you" gene looked at her as she stared to pick up her belongings he was to angry to face her" sorry" he walked off. Melfina sat on the floor dumb founded Jim rushed out and decided to help her" oh don't worry Mel it's not you he's mad at I kinnda lost something of his" melfina felt more at ease now" oh it's ok Jim I hope you find what ever it is " she then with all the clothes went to the laundry room. Jim saw gene in the kitchen " gene im sorry I'll find it or I'll make it up I'll go out and make some money , im really sorry" Gen didn't say a word as he munched on a doughnut" gene don't take it out on Mel ok' Jim stormed off , gene rose a brow and then continued to eat his food. "So you see I really need the job mister, so what do ya say?" Jim weakly smiled , the old farmer fiddled with his beard" well I need the field tiller fixed I'll give you 500 Wong" Jim hung his head " sure ok , hu only 500 more to go " later that day, Melfina was at the mall looking for some new gloves for gene , " Hay Mel over hear" waved a ranting ashia , ashia was now living at her own apartment and worked at a athletics' store." oh ashia just the person I need " melfina walked to the store. Ashia hugged melfina" Wow Mel I haven't seen you in like 2 weeks, so how's it going?" melfina was stumped with that question, whether she was asking about life in general or Mel and gene's life." OH fine I guess, um can you help me find a few things, im still not to good with the mall its so crowed" Ashia smiled "well sure" melfina handed her the list ashia rushed off about the store grabbing the accessories. Jim clapped his hands together " well sir I'm finished, she's as good as new" Jim said standing next to the tiller," oh thank you young man hears your 500 Wong" Jim put the money in his wallet" well if you need any thing just give me a call": he said giveing the man his card. Jim waved as he drove away in his car, he listed to the radio a techno beat played "hum now I got to make 500 more hum but ware, ah maybe dans dinner needs a garbage dispozel fix up!" Later once every one was back at the house, Jim walked in with a proud face " hey gene ware are ya?" he looked around Gilliam's blue canister shaped body came around to corner " oh Jim, im afraid genes not back yet, he left a while ago..." Jim mustered to him self "yah well how about Mel?" "Sorry she should be back soon!" Jim sat down in the couch "huu... fine gill wanna play cards?" Gilliam's canister body detached from the track on the wall and rested on the table" ya that would be welcome Jim" just then the door opened and gene walked in" hey Gilliam is... oh Jim your home I see so wares Mel?" Jim got up " she's still out , but should be back soon, ware have you been?" gene threw him self on the couch" well I decided to pay a visit to sasuka she said she'll think about joining us on the trip to toboko" Jim then jumped" oh yeah gene I made 900 Wong I'll get the rest some other time ok" he handed the money to gene." good and when you find the rest I'll have to decline from kicking your ass" gene jumped at Jim playfully punching him " hey, no gene stop". Melfina was walking home with a bag full of stuff gene requested and two large paper fan's she decided to buy for her room, they were rather heavy duty. She was about a block away from home ," hay missy looking for a real man" said a voice in the shadows, a bunch of crummy looking thug's approached melfina, she began to walk faster." Hey witch im talking to you" he said catching up to her" yeah let me give you a hand" said one of the other guys." No that's ok im fine" Mel weakly let out then the leader grabbed her shoulder she then let out a cry and began to run clumsily holding all the stuff she bought." hey get her, missy your gunna regret running." just then a guy jumped in front of melfina, she screamed dropping the stuff accept the two large fans." stop it leave me alone" yelled hoping some one would hear. A sharp slap came down on her face" shut up bitch" she them fell to her knees oh gene help me she looked up and the guy held his belt in his hands" you need to be thought a lesson girly" the other guys stared chuckling. Melfina tried getting up but the man swung his belt hitting her in the back she fell back down " gene" she cried ,but instead of crying she felt an odd anger growing inside" leave me along you bastards" she cursed as she forced her self up undaunted by the second blow , she griped the fans hard. Her knuckles burned white, she swung one up it met the guy right in the face, he stumbled backwards. the three other guys gasped" what the, that's it now your really gunna get it girl!" they all lunged at her, with out thinking she opened one of the fans and batted them away, she was even surprised in her actions and on how the fan didn't rip! The guy she had hit got up rubbing his jaw "you, ahhh" he ran at her, but she opened the other fan and used' the arch of paper like a saw and swished it, it sliced his arm open. Melfina was no longer scared and with her skill decided to fight her way out to this mess. "ah I cant take it Jim, im going to look for her!" gene went to walk out the door it slid open, but there she was with the two fans covered in blood and some splattered on her face " Mel are you ok what happened" gene hissed as she collapsed in his arms to his surprised she didn't start crying " I was on my way home and some guys jumped me.." Gene held her so he could look into her eyes " Mel, how did you get away, are you hurt" she shook her head " no it's not my blood, I, I" her eyes began to fill with tears" I fought... them and... im ok just a bruise" gene was thankful she was ok" oh Mel I was so worried but how, you don't fight and with what?" she groped the fans "oh gene I don't know how I did it, what's wrong with me" she cried into his chest" Jim inspected the fans" gene? I think .." he said holding one of the fans . Gene nodded and hinted to just stop the conversation. It seamed melfina had a way to protect her self but how and why did it come out just now? Was it a program in her machine or a human impulse//////////////////////////////////////////////////// it  
PART 2 OF CHAPTER ONE..when the shit hits the fan … melfina Mel, its me im that other part of you don't be scared.. You will know what you need to know soon "well it seem's to be a bad storm today every one, so enjoy you time in doors" Gilliam reported to them, he had a link to the house even thought he was on the out law star this was so they could be informed of all information Gilliam could get while they were not on borde the out law star. " oh great I hate rain" gene mumbled at the table , melfina placed a plate full of rice balls in front of gene " hear eat up gene" melfina said as she too sat down and sipped her tea. Jim was fiddling with his laptop "well I can get payperveiw if we want to watch a movie for free" he said with a mouth full of toast. "sure nothing else to do" gene mustered," so Mel what do you want to watch?" Jim asked melfina pondered ' well what's playing today?" Jim read off the titles" the ring 3, lion king 6, links to people, space escape,umm ,hears a few old titles, lion king, 50 first dates,gigil,glitter,a.i., and forest gump" Gene was staring into space," well I've seen all the lion king's and forest Gump, um what's a.i. about?" Jim then went silent for a long time. " well, its a bout a cyborg child on the quest to find his family that ditched him and he find's the meaning of being human, but that don't sound any good huh Mel?" Melfina sat looking kind of sad" wow they even though about cyborges back then.. Hum it sounds up my ally can we watch it?" Gene choked on some rice" mel,cau,why do you wanna watch that it's so depressing?" melfina made a twisted face" well I just wanna see for my self" Jim gave gene an apologetic face for bringing it up" fine Mel if you want" gene gave in. after the movie melfina sat in a bit of silence" wow that was sad , gene you were right it's not that happy unlike an other cyborg movie I've seen bicentinalman it think its calld?"Gene popped a Rollo in his mouth and chewed" welll I chew told chew you"... Later they all decided to take a nap. "I cant believe it Ron, us the McDougal brothers , takein out some one else's garbage and cleaning out rooms for 20 Wong" wined Harry with his blue hair shielding his eyes" Ron threw the garbage bag into the dumpster " shut up Harry, were lucky were alive no thanks to gene, we still need to pay off dr.bezmoth for are new bodies" Harry took a bite out of his granola bar" hay I cant get it why did we get beaten, well at least im alive, and when I find starwind he's a dead man" Ron sipped his milk" yeah ware have I herd you say that before, Harry we don't even have a ship let alone we cant fight starwind like this" A woman pooked out the door " hay lazy asses im not paying you for sitting on your robotic assess now get to work" Harry and Ron got up with a huff" yeah yeah were on it lady" Ron answerd.They were working in a storage center and living in a one room unit in the building it was pathetic they were broke after finding dr bezmoth to repair them so they traded there ship for their bodies but still need further repaire's improvement's and to buy back thire ship so they could hunt down gene. Melfina was sitting out side on the steps "hey Mel you'll get wet come in" Jim said as a bolt of lighting lit the sky. Melfina turned to face him" Jim... do you think im...different?" Jim sat beside her.

" Mel I think your great I'm just sorry I'm not your age cause I'd steal yah from gene" he joked" oh thanks Jim, but really do you think gene can really love me?" Jim blushed" well I think so if I could so couldn't he" melfina smiled" oh Jim I had no idea you felt that way" Jim looked out into the storm and bolts filed the sky" no one would understand Mel, that way I feel I mean I love you but I know its not the way it supposed to be , im just a kid, but what im saying Mel is I think gene can and does love you" melfina put her hand on jims hand" Jim you'll make some one very happy one day, nothing can stop this feeling so don't hide it , I used to show it and it got me no ware" Jim smiled holding back tears" thanks Mel well I do think gene loves you he's not as perverted as he used to be" Jim wanted to kiss melfina , she made him feel so free with no care in the world but he knew it wa sent right" hey guys whatcha doing in the rain?" gene said as he came out side" ouh gene the rain wont get us under this porch come and sit down" Jim said diverting his attention from melfina to the storm. Gene sat down" so what you guys talking about?" Jim looked at gene "ah nothing much well I got stuff to do so I'll go now, see ya" Jim walked into the house. gene looked at melfina" hua what's wrong with him?" melfina leaned on gene" he's growing up gene and he will make some one very happy" gene was lost" err ah ok" they sat and watched the storm." melfina?" melfina looked at gene" I love you Mel and if you need me I'll all ways listen" she relaxed back onto his shoulder" I know gene and I love you too, gene I'll listen to you too!" Melfina crawled into bed she was a bit antsy because tomorrow was her first day to her school. She new it would be scary but she was ready. Melfina, don't be scared im only hear to make sure your ok don't be scared I love you and would never hurt you... good night / the next morining came soon melfina got dressed and made a a quick breachfast and kissed gene" well i got to go and catvh the buss by gene" he grabed her hand" be carefull mel ok" she smiled " gene i'll be fine, bye Jim by Gilliam" she ran out the door" bye melfina" jim and gilliam called out.gene sat down and picked at his waffels" jim do you think she'll be ok?" jim looked up from his laptop" well gene i'll follow her if you want"gene gulped down his juice" na that's ok, hey im giong for a walk i'll be back soon" gene threw on his jacket and left. The air was cold as it was the end of winter, melfina wait at the buss pick up, a few others stud with her, and this was a school for people that want more knowledge and all things. the buss pulled up and they all got on melfina sat by her self and just watheced the scenery. "Welcome to genda school for further learning, I'm Mr. summers and im the administer of this school and if you have any questions just ask me"melfina looked around ,the auditorium wasn't all to full many people ware already in classes but her and the few new comers were at the meeting. Then the bell rang so every one got up, melfina looked at her schedule and her first class was science with dr bezmoth. she walked into the class it was full of laughing people and very intelligent looking faces." ua you must be a new student what's your name?"bezmoth asked" oh hie im melfina" the dr went blank but quickly smiled " well melfina welcome to my class if you'll take a seat we'll commence class." melfina sat next to an Asian girl " hie im melfina what's your name" the girl smiled showing her bucked teeth but brilliant blue eyes" im kantana nice to meet you" a boy in back of melfina taped Mel's shoulder" oh " she turned around, he looked at her from behind long gray hair with brilliant green eyes" hie im Kyle nice to meet you melfina, was it?" melfina smiled" oh yes hello"

gene walked on the street and looked up at the sky and could see the stars faintly" oh melfina be careful the streets ware rather crude with alleys and freaks and sickos but gene wasn't scared at all. gene then herd an argument going on in an ally" well it's some thing to do" gene went to investigate .there was four thugs beating on a small weakling nerd" please I don't have any thing" he pleaded the thugs ware all beaten up ,gene put to and to together and knew they were the one's that harassed melfina " hey you" gene walked toward them" hey what do you want punk" the leader hissed at gene " did you guys see a girl about this tall with black hair" gene asked" yah why she's a little hussy, " "boss you mean that girl from a couple night's ago?" gene smiled" yeah that's right she was out hear couple nights ago" the leader looked angry": why what do you want? gene walked up to him and punched him in the stomach" don't touch her again got that?" 

The other thugs pulled out theire weapons, one guy had a chain, the other a pipe and one had a gun, the boss got up and jumped at gene with a knife. gene dodged it" you got to be kidding me you guys wanna fight me" the guy with the chain spit" your a dead man" he lashed his whip at gene ,gene grabbed it and pulled the guy close and kneed him in the balls" am I a dead man?"" you fool" the guy with the gun shot at gene , gene ran toward the alleys edge" ha run you baby" the boss yelled" gene then turned around faseing them once more " oh im not leavening yet" he pulled out his sword cuter" just gaining some space" he held the sword up high" you ready you morons, I hope this works" he charged at them with all his speed the sword collided with the steel pipe and it the sword cracked sweat drop from his forhead in embaressment" ok just how does sasuka do it?" they all the jumped gene " ah hey fight fare "  
" ahgh damn" gene was up against a chain linked fence how did Mel hurt these guys I know I can waist um but I cant kill um " so punk you gunna protect that little whore" the boss said with a smirk" ok that's it you dead beats I see you don't get it so I'll show you my true power" gene pulled out his caster gun" they all stepped back" ha-ha hau boss he's got a spell gun" said a worried thug. the boss also looked worried but kept his cool" he's bluffing it's probley fake" gene clicked the trigger the gun began to glow" do you guy's wanna see if im bluffing?" they looked at each other" lets get out of hear" they ran off" hey losers im not finished hear ,just when it was getting fun" gene put his gun away and made sure the kid was ok" thank you sir very much" no problem now get gion and stay out of trouble" well that's it for now hope you liked it I'll write more soon r&r hehe well gene seams to being a bad ass huh well that's gene for ya ha well any way review,this is an old story I wrote in 2004 and I finaly found it flooting around in internet land and revised it so you can enjoy it, I had it posted on fanfic net before as Melanie starwind2 but it's no longer up and that loging name is closed but hear it is long time no see I was even amazed in it's creativeity I was younger but still full ov idea's well read and review! No flames please!


	2. off to an early start

Of blood and machine

By Melanie Doucette

Disclaimer I do no own outlaw star or it's original character's this is a fan fiction I do not intend on making money off of this, but if I do I'll smiled... only ina dream!

Chapter 2

Part one. Off to an early start.

After school when melfina got home, she just got the key's in the door when,"

Melfina so, how was your first day!" Jim chimed smiling at her, opening the door.

Melfina smiled back "it was just fine Jim; I made some new friend's too!"

Jim gave her a tight lip'd smile showing his true happiness for her" that's great Mel, come I made some sweet bread ball's"

Melfina and Jim ate the sweet bread and drank some tea."Hey Mel, did you happen to have seen gene on your way home, he went out for a walk after you left for school and he still hasn't come back?"melfina rose a brow of concern "that was nearly 6 hour's ago Jim, I hope he's ok" Jim sensed her concern" don't worry Mel he probly stopped at Fred Lou's for a chat or to borrow money again" melfina gave a week smile "your probly right Jim" they ate in silence, a long silence ".but wouldn't he have called you?" melfina said in between bite's of bread. The front door snapped open, Jim and melfina turned to the door way wide eyed "gene?" melfina cherped.Gene stud in the door way leaning on the frame "yeah... heya mel how was school?" they looked at gene both puzzled " WARE have you been gene?" jim schooled "me and mel... Ah Mel was getting worried!"

Gene made a pouting face and walked over to Jim kicking the door shut behind him

"ohh did you miss me jimbo?" he pinched Jim's cheek, melfina laugh; gene had to be fine he was up to his Jim embarrassing way's."OH stop it gene" Jim slapped gene's hand's away.

Melfina noticed a few dark spot's on gene's face "gene why are you so dirty? Have you been working on the outlaw star again?" melfina asked coolly not to aggravate gene.

"oh ah, funny you ask Mel, I actually ran into those guy's that bothered you a couple of night's ago" melfina face contorted into a sneer then to worry." gene thay did this to you?"

Gene waved his hand "ah. I let um get a few shot's it'd only be fare, I could completely embarrass those guy's, you striped them of enough pride Mel" gene joked.

"Well as long as you're alright gene" melfina smiled

Gene sat down grabbing some bead "hey Mel would you like to go out in town with me tonight maybe shop a little see movie, ah eat some dinner?"

Jim's face sagged and his brows rose "oh is gene'y weenie asking Mel out?" Jim shot at gene with a smug grin." gene crinkled his nose "shut it Jim your just jealous cause I didn't chose you!" Jim folded his arms and looked away. Gene looked back at melfina "so wadaya say Mel?" melfina's face light up in delight "I would love to gene!"

Gene got up and ate one more piece of bread "well that settles it, be ready at 6 or eat hear with Jim and sasuka!" gene walked of toward the shower.

Melfina smiled and looked at Jim "what should I ware?" Jim bit his lip"ah I donnu um how about your blue dress with your black shoe's and your white stocking's, that's nice"

Melfina bent over and gat Jim a kiss on the cheek "that's perfect thank you". Melfina head of to her room, Jim ate by him self "well this suck's".

Later that night gene sat in the kitchen waiting for melfina her wore black pants and a dark blue long sleeve shirt, something he wasn't accustomed to, but could manage.

Melfina final emerged wearing what Jim told her to. Gene smiled "let's go"

Meanwhile Harry and Ron were walking threw the ship corter's and sighted the outlaw star." well I'll be, gene dosent stray far from his old wareabout's."Ron pointed to the ship, Harry got a sinister look on his face." this even better then I hoped for"

Melfina and gene were eating at a buffet, gene heaped his plate full of pepper stake, melfina sampled a bit of everything, stuffed mushroom's, pepper shrimp, white rice, clam cakes and even steamed squid.

Gene eyed her plate "you like that stuff?" melfina shrugged" im not sure I might as well try them to see if I do!" gene smiled at her human way's, she was becoming more and more human all the time.

"So melfina what happened when you confronted those guy's?" melfina choked on a tentical then swallowed "um ah. Well I just got really angry and got up and well just beat them up I guess?" gene sipped his soda "yeah but how did know you how to fight those entire guy's they are pretty tough?"Melfina but her fork down and looked away

"gene I don't know I just did." gene shifted" what did it feel like?"

Melfina looked at gene looking angry, something gene's never seen from her.

Gene sunk in his chair looking scared "oh. No gene don't ,I didn't mean.." gene sat back up laughing " im only playing Mel, im sorry to pry into your biussness I was just curious" melfina smiled and continued eating till she got to the clam cake's "ugh, this is horrible " gene smiled " I know that's why I never eat those "

Walking back to the house gene and melfina decided to stop at the outlaw star to run some last check's for tommaro's departchure."I hope my school under stand's that I have to go" genes pat her shoulder "don't worry I already gave them a call about it "

Melfina turned toward the outlaw star "gene someone's hacking into Gilliam "gene pulled his caster gun out. Gene and melfina ran to the outlaw star, gene got his phone out and called the house.

RING RING! Jim picked up the phone "hello" he mumbled." Jim hurry you and sasuka get down to the outlaw star someone's breaking in hurry up!" then the phone dial. Jim blinked in surprise, jumped up and put on his pant's "sasuka ware are you!" he ran around the house but couldn't find her."Damn it fine I'll go by myself" he grabbed his bomb's and clicked them on his belt and ran out the door to his car.

When they reached the out law star gene turned to melfina "ok Mel you stay hear ok?" she nodded and hid behind some boxes, gene stalked to the sound of voices

"Hurry up dumb dumb im shur that ship's communicating to that girl by now"

Gene recognized the voice and jumped out and pointed his gun at them "alright mc Dougal's what do you think your doing?" Ron looked back at gene turning white.

that's all for this chapter it's short but that's all I could manage for now sorry R AND R please I need some insight so I can improve .I know it's a weird story but I try to keep true to the character's nature. I hope you like it so far! Thanx Mel Mel!


	3. costa de sol ?

OF BLOOD AND MACHINE

By Melanie Doucette

Disclaimer: I don not own outlaw star or any of its character's...dr bezmoth is mine though this is fanfiction not intended more making money so enjoy.

CHAPTER 3

Vacation Costa de sol?

"What are you doing mc dougal?" Ron looked back turning white. Gene held a hard stare at Ron. Harry turned back from hacking, "Ron what's the pro… shit. Its gene starwind" he took his hand away form the ship, "that's ok I have some feeling's id like to share with you gene" Harry roared only looking at melfina for a moment. Gene made a chilled like face "oh really Harry it's so nice you wanna share... that shows you realy care!" harry's anger ros, ron held harry back " that's right harry we do care that's why we've desided to stop by right and get back what's rightfull ower's" ron looking at melfina now"and the litte girl too"

Gene couldn't hold in the laughter "ha oh please are you telling me you think you can really beat me this time... don't you remember what happened last time boy's" gene said clicking the caster gun at ron's face.Melfina's peeking head from over a box was all the mc dougals could see. Harry store at her now " melfina are you still hiding behind this guy gimme a break he's such a wimp" melfina stud up now , gene looked back at her "Mel no stay back im sure they have some trick up there sleeve don't let old Harry hear get to you!" melfina's face reddened.

Harry scrunched his face "get to you... wadda mean, ha she gunna get angry and spit at me haha? melfina pouted "gene" whining she walked closer, gene yelled back to her "no don't let your anger cloud you" Ron looked at Harry "anger clouding, what are you talking about gene?" gene looked back at the mc dougal's almost apoligeticly "well you see mel get's more and more human all the time I think she discovered anger and hatered lately"

"No gene that's not it" melfina laughed, Ron rolled his eye's we don't have time for flirt game's let's dot this "just then an explosion of smoke enveloped the group.

"Ah shit Mel ware are you!" gene said between coughing. The McDougal's scattered about finding hiding places. Melfina could see them but she also saw and herd gene calling for her "Mel get out of hear it's dangerous!" she clutched her owne arm's hugging her self.

"I can't keep running" she closed her eye's slowly she opened them and with a rush she darted toward Harry. He could barely make out her form in the smoke.

"aghhhh" melfina cried out as she landed on top of him, Harry looked up at melfina "gee Mel if you like me all ya had to do was…" she punched him in the face then began punching his all over her little first's were hard and brought tight sharp blow's to his abdomen." get offa me you bitch" Harry grabbed his gun, but before her could fire it melfina jumped off and vanished into the hull of the outlaw star. Harry blinked "how did she do that… she's so fast?"

"Gene gene, ware are ya?" Jim's voice cooed in the ship's holding dawk. Gene grabbed Jim down; he was hiding behind some wooden boxes."Shh Jim ware's sasuka?" Jim nodded "I donno I called for her threw the house, I think she went out earlier for some t... "gene cut him off "great and I don't know ware Mel when she went into one of though fighting bout's like she did with those ally pervert's now I cant find her" gun shot's ricocheted of the box, gene shot back "give it up mc dougal's we got you surrounded better look out!" gene lied.

Melfina ran into the ship "Gilliam are you ok "she said rushing to the chamber she uses to pilot the ship."Im fine thank you melfina are the other's coming?" melfina stared undressing "in good time Gilliam in good time but we need to get out of hear".

"melfina we don't have the clearing form the dawck master, the already have called the police they'll be her in a appoxemently 3 minuet's im patched into the scanner's" melfina slipped her skirt down " well then we don't have anytime to waist!"

It was quite for along time, Mel was opening the chamber's cover "melfina you sound more and more like gene all the time!" melfina smiled "that's good?" Gilliam laughed "it has its up's and down's, but melfina im honored to have you assist the outlaw star, so ware am I to make a destination?" melfina ponders for a minuet "ah I know Gilliam" she got in the tank, the greenish water's warm and welcoming." Let's go to toboko!"

Gene and Jim were devising a plan "ok I'll distract them and you go around thouse boxes over there and use on of your flare bomb's ok Jim!" Jim whined "gene I don't know" gene smacked the back of Jim's head "just do it ... NOW!" gene' got up shoting at ware the mcdougal brother's ware hiding , jim crawlid to the other set of stacked boxes cringeing "gomen a sei gomen a sei".he hint into a warm soft furry object and swalloed "oh boy,"

Then a hang cam and picked him up buy the buckle and held him up to face height "whatcha doing Jim?" Jim sighed with relief " oh ashia it's your thank goodness were in a real mess " she looked around "I've noticed I just dropped buy to barrow some butter and herd all the commotion " she put Jim down and ducked behind the boxes with him" so what are the McDougal's doing her I thought we killed them?"

Jim looked at his belt and UN hinged a bomb took the key out and threw it toward the mc dougal's."I don't know I thought so to seam's they made it out of the lay line just like we did "

BOOOOM... "OHSHIT!" Jim bit his lip then herd gene cursing " the flare bomb not the stink bomb!" ashia and Jim snickered hearing the McDougal's coughing " ugh what is that smell" . "Ugh I donnu smells like last night's supper "

"heyi made last night's supper "

Ashia and Jim rolled with laughter. Gene the loomed over the laughing pair with a horrid look on his face" you moron's "

Then a wail of siren's and blue and red light's surrounded the holding."Oh great the cop's I just got out of jail I need to get outa hear or im bait again" gene ran to the ship flailing his arms. Jim and ashia hurried after him, the jumping before them was sasuka "sus ware were you?" ashia cried."Susuka rolleing eye's "what have I told you about calling me that!" Ashia frowned "sorry but let's got outa hear" the all ran into the ship, surprised the door's shut behind them and the ship began to rumble "ignition stared "Melina's voice chimed gene smiled "good going Mel" they all jumped into the seat's and strapped in." this is the police you don not have clearance to take off you have violated code 324 and are under arrest come out with your hand's up!"

Gene blew a raspberry "yeah right screw you guy's ... Mel what's are statice?"

"All system's green" gene made a crazed face and pulled down on a lever then let's get the hell outa hear! LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The ship erupted out into the sky, the McDougal's and the cop's watching as it disappeared into the atmosphere. Then the mc dougla's look at the cops' and slowly slumped away tiring to be undetected "hey you stop you have violated code's 324 and 827 and are under arrest "the broke into a run, the cop's chasseing after" I said halt!"

Meanwhile in the distance over the hill's spying threw binocluare's ." damn idiot's cant do anything right" hissed dr bezmoth, her long gray hair flapping in the breeze beside her ware two cougar's with large gun barrel's for faces, the ware a white color with blue gem's on their left buttock.

"I'll have to bail them I suppose, ugh all I wanted was that girl!bezmoth turned to her pet's "well I might have enough of her , go search the premises and bring back anything that might make me smile" the large cat's leapt down the embankment.

"Damn you starwind always spoiling everything I'll get you!"

"We have successfully exited the planet's region and are on a set core to toboko planets of warm oceans" Gilliam announced. Gene had his head in his lap. Everyone was looking at him. Melfina was first to break the silence."Umm so what are we gunna do we can't go back home till we cleared the problem and go to a hearing". Gene only sniffed. Jim looked at melfina " well Mel, we still need to figure out ware and why the McDougal's ware after us again" sasuka looked at Jim " I may be wrong but they must have been granted a wish after the layline took us all, perhape's they wanted to just live?"

Melfina moved her hair floating in the water she looked back over to gene.

"We'll then we'll do some research and find out all we need to know right Jim!"

Jim smiled "yeah with a computer and my smart's im sure I can find something"

He looked around "ahh but I forgot it back at home" ashia screamed "this suck's urg I hate the mcdougal's!"

gene shot up looked at everyone " ok that's it I've had enough of all your crying, were gunna go on this vacation and enjoy it then will figure it out but I've been looking forward to this for a long time now so I aint gunna let those damn McDougal's spoil it for me , you got that!"

everyone blinked and looked at nothing unparticular ,melfina looked down "he's right let's not worry they must have gotten arrested so let's not let it get to us, let go and enjoy this vacation gene set up for us ok" she said in her sing song voice.

Gene smiled "yeah that's more like it Mel, so let's just forget about it till it's time to worry ok, I'll clear everthing up with the police, cause it was the McDougal's fault anyway!"

YEAH!" everyone cheered. Gene sat back down "but im tired so I'll just take a nap so keep it down will yeah?" they all sulked "yes gene" melfina giggled "ok captain "

After a long while gene woke up, everyone was gone, he stretched "ahhh they must be in the kitchen" he got up still stretching he half dragged him self to the kitchen.

Everyone was eating, gene sat down next to Jim." so how long did I sleep?" jimate a spoon full of cearal "about three hours,we got sick of it so came to eat and watch tv" gene look at melfina she was making soup. She was dressed in her old attire, a black skirt, purple gray stockings a white blouse and was wearing the gold anklet and the bracelet her bought her for her birthday. She was pretty, gene very rarely thought of a girl as pretty he'd mostly just think, She's hot, but now he felt different about melfina she may be a bio android but at time's she was more human then him.

Gen just watched her Jim noticed and elbowed gene "so gene did you kiss her last night?" gene rolled his eye's "would have loved to if it weren't for the McDougal's"

Jim blushed "she is pretty huh gene?" gene looked at his little friend "gee Jim do you have a crush?" Jim rolled his eye's and exhaled "gene your such a jerk"

Melfina turned to them "what are you too fighting about now? She said smiling, gene felt like melting "oh nothing melfina" she giggled "why are you looking at me like that?"

Gene shook his head "umm like what Mel?

He said looking at the TV now.melfina smiled "never mind starwind!" she went back to cooking.

The next day Gilliam woke everyone "were are now arriving to are destination, toboko" gene only had slit's for eye's "already that was quick" Jim jumped out if bed looking out a porthole "wow it's blue!" melfina looked out beside Jim "it's so pretty" ashia mumbled pulling the cover's over her face in her room "Gilliam put a cork in it!

Gilliam laughed "rise and shine ashia"

They finally made it a vacation on a planet with warm beaches, a tropical getaway it's what they all needed." Oh gene I don't have a bathing suit "melfina said looking at gene " I don't think any of us do, well just have to but new one's ". Ashia jumped out of bed "buy, wow gene's gunna actually get us something?" gene and the other laughed "sure it's vacation after all"

End of chapter 3 I hope everyone liked it so far. I hope im not moving to fast. Well I hope im making the character's believable like we remember them, well any way read and review please I haven't got any yet' are you guy's that lazy, come on please

I might right I lemon for yeah lol

See yah later on outlaw star, peace!


	4. hot town

OF BLOOD AND MACHINE!!

CHAPTER 4

EPISODE 1 HOT TOWN SUMMER IN THE CITY!

They finally made it a vacation on a planet with warm beaches, a tropical getaway it's what they all needed." Oh gene I don't have a bathing suit "melfina said looking at gene " I don't think any of us do, well just have to but new one's ". Ashia jumped out of bed "buy, wow gene's gunna actually get us something?" gene and the other's laughed "sure it's vacation after all"

They walked out into the space port's lobby, sweet smell's and energetic sound's filled the space. I know I wrote this before but I lost the first addition witch was way better! 

Ashia flared her nostrils "ummm smell that that smells delicious im so hungry!"

Gene looked at the cat woman sniffing "fine go get something to eat but make it quick we need to find a place to stay." She screeched and pounced away, Jim rolled his eye's "and Jim you'll find us that some ware"

Jim scoffed "gee thanx gene!" he stormed off gene looked over to melfina who was looked around "Mel anything you want to check out?"melfina diverted her attention back to gene"um im kinnda hungry to gene can we get something to eat?"

Gene smiled they walked together looking at all the food stand's seafood,bbq food,hamburgers,hotdog's,spicy foods, Asian food's and even alien dishes, that don't look to edible." so mel what'l it be?"

Melfina pointed to the bbq stand "I think I'll have that, maby the chicken or the ribs?"

Gene gave her some money "hear get what you want I'll get myself a burger im not to hungry"

Melfina grabbed the money then poked gene in the stomach "gene it's not good to starve your self!" gene's face lit up her looked angry" WHAT who told you I starve myself that's ludacris!" melfina backed away "im sorry it's just we talked about this in class that some people have eating disorder's" gene grimaced "well I don't have a problem!" he stormed over to the bbq stand "I'll have one order of honey rib's , one fry basket, side o coleslaw and a chicken wing large!" the small dark skind man smiled " no proba mon!" melfina blushed and giggled gene still looking angry looked at melfina now seeing her snicker " what's so funny?"

Melfina smiled "gene I didn't mean to upset you it's just..." gene paid the man and grabbed his tray full of food "it's just what Mel!" gene said sounding annoyed.

Melfina walked up to the stand "it's just don't want to be fatter then you, cause iv gained a few the past winter and I..." gene made a sour face "ha melfina you sound like you have that problem not me"

Melfina ordered her food and sat beside gene "no I just don't think a man should weigh less then his woman, I mean a woman!" melfina corrected her self.

Gene blushed at that thought she thinks she's my girl 

"It's ok Mel I get what you're saying" they ate till the other's met up with them.

"Hey gene I got us a place but we kinnda have a problem it's only got 2 room's available"

Melfina sipped her drink "well I got an idea" they looked at her she made a funny face kinnda looked like she was in pain "hey Mel are you ok" Jim asked

Melfina bent forward and slammed her hands down on the table making everything rattle then she released a tremendous burp.

Everyone looked shocked people in the lobby looked melfina turned red and sunk in her chair "excuse me!"

Ashia smiled "good rip Mel" gene and the other broke out into a fit of laughter melfina pouted "stop it that's not funny guys"

Gene put his hand on her shoulder "sure it is Mel that's natural you did eat like a pig after all"

Melfina scowled at gene and grabbed a fry and threw it at him.ashia snickered then gene got up" ok fine you want it that way!" gene grabbed his chicken wing and threw it at melfina but she ducked and the wing his Jim on the forehead" sorry jimbo I didn't mean ta!" before gene could finish a rib hit him in the face leaving bbq sauce on his nose, "FOOD FIGHT!

Later that night after the outlaw star crew got done cleaning there mess they brought what little luggage they had to the hotel" ok about this rooming situation?" ashia asked sasuka final meeting up with the group tapped on gene's shoulder " hey there you are you missed all the fun sus"

She looked over the crew still filthy "one thing im glad I missed out on im sure, besides that gene I did some research on this planet and it turns out it was quite a high crime rate so if we need any cash im sure we can take on a job or few"

Jim bit his lip "gee susuka you took the job from me nice work" she smiled and pet the boy's head "it's you vacation to little boy " he blushed and pushed her hand away "hey im notta little kid"

Gene folded his arm's "well I suppose the plan would usually be girl's with girls and guy's with guy's but each room only has two bed's and there's me and Jim but then the three of you?"

Melfina raised her hand "is there a couch or anything?" Jim nodded "sure butdont you want a bed Mel?" melfina shrugged her shoulder's "I'll be alright it's just for a couple of night's till we go to the place gene reserved"

Gene pet Mel's head "that's being a sport but I'll take the couch and Mel you can stay in my bed" Jim gave gene a look "wow gene you'll do that you never give up your bed?" gene sighed "yeahh I know but I gotta be a nice guy Jim that's part of being a man I mean some one's gotta do it scene im the only man and all" Jim fell into gene's trap " hay ima man gene w I was gunna offer up my bed but you never gave me a chance!" gene made a big grin "well today's you lucky day Jim gee that's watta pal!" Jim caught on "hey wait a sec you did that on purpose you jerk!!" melfina laughed "I think your very nice Jim for letting me have your bed thanks young man"

Melfina gave Jim a kiss on the cheek then walked into the room gene pouted "ugh you little twerp "Jim smiled and dusted off his coat "well someone's gotta be a man!"

The group found their sleeping spot's and slept a little unwary but none the less excited for the fun that awaits them.

"_Melfina how are you I hope your doing good, I know I told you everything would be ok but im unable to keep the layline safe someone's infiltrated the location finder..."_

"Who what's wrong?"_ someone's found...me…!"_

melfina woke up in a sweat , the room was dark she looked around but Jim and gene were gone she looked around for a clock she found it on the night stand on her right "8:30 already they must be outside ?" melfina slipped out of bed and put her shoe's on she opened the door the bright sun light stung her eye's she cloud heat gene and ashia laughing "Jim's face poked in threw the cracked door "morning Mel we didn't want to wake you, you want some breakfast?"

Melfina opened to door and yawed "sure sound's good" gene looked back at melfina "good morning did you sleep ok?" melfina nodded "yeah great I slept a long time too" melfina lied gene seamed to catch the lie but let it pass he knew her dream's have been disturbing her sleep.

They sat down and ate" so today I think we'll go to the market and pick up a few thing's ok" they all agreed "sound's good!"

End of this chapter I'll write more soon... sorry it took so long but im lazy and have other thing's to do! Read and review! And I'll up date soon! Love peace and hair grease.


	5. hits like a bitch

OF BLOOD AND MACHINE

By mel

Chapter 4

Sorry about the really long wait but I never really had time to work on two stories at once but now I do just a short while but I'll write the story now the long awaited chapter 4 sorry again.

HIT'S LIKE A BITCH

That day stared out really hot and strange the whole outlaw star gang in a van heading to the beachside shop's and huts. First off was ashia complaing "I hope I never have to sit that close to starwind again "she now pinching her nose "he's smelly". The group struggled to not giggle.

melfina found herself looking at bathing suit's with sasuka she found a nice two piece light blue. Once everyone got bathing suits they all met at the bus stop "so now what we want to do?"

Jim was looking at a town map "well according to this map there is water cave system, they give guided tours into the water caves, that sound's fun" everyone agreed but ashia."well cat girl looks like you'll have to find something else todo while we have fun"gene bragged , Jim folded his arms "well we cant leave her alone with the outlaw star she might try stealing it from us again" ashia sighed as gene nodded " you got a point Jim once a cat nabber always a cat nabber" ashia stomped her foot "how dare you guy's do you really think im that bad, and besides if I wanted to I could steal it any old time from you big babies!" they all looking at her "babies?"

the next thing you now all you see is a miserable wet ashia with a life vest on bobbing In the water with the other's .

They were all now training for the dive down, it was a free dive, no oxygen tanks were provided , as this was an illegal country and they care less just kidding .they just were provided, but anyway gene gave ashia a look "we still big babies?" she glared at him "do you wanna die?"

Once trained they stared the dive. Melfina was probly the best at swimming ,she was accustom to the feeling of weightlessness .they made there way to the cave entrance now they would have to dive underwater and swim thru a short underwater cavern. First to go was melfina following the guide, gene was behind melfina admiring her , Jim nudged gene and seamed to say "perv"

Melfina could see light now as they made there way to the surface, once out melfina looked around at the shimmering cave, the walls shiny with mica, stalagmites growing from the ceiling. A shimmer wonders cave, gene and the other soon surfaced with ashia gasping for air "damn this shit I can't believe I got talked into this!"

Before she could finish she saw the cave and fell into a silence.

The man smiled his dark skin being lit up by the cave light, an ierre blue "it's pretty ya?"

The other responded "yeah", but melfina just couldn't stop from staring her mouth slightly agape. Gene swam up from behind her he reached and touched her shoulder , melfina whipped around grabbing gene's arm and bending it in a defensive manner, but she quickly let go "gene im sorry I I just don't know what came over me?"

Gene grabbed his arm from her robbing it "geezz what a grip Mel you an arm-wrestler of some thing at that school of yours?" melfina turned back around facing the cave looking deeper into it .Jim splashed gene "hey Mel, what do you see?" melfina turned back to the other's "I think something's out there "gene this time making sure she saw him approaching "what do you mean something's out there?"

She glanced over her shoulder back at the darkness.

"I think it has something to do with the layline" they all stirred gene grabbed melfina's shoulder's "they layline are you sure?"

Melfina looked up into gene's eye's her's shining innocent and true

"Gene you know those dreams ive said stop'd, well they haven't and she need's my help"

gene now looking confused " I don't get it Mel, do you mean that part of you that went to protect the layline after our encounter with it?

Melfina nodded "that part of me I think so" gene scratched his chin "but that don't make scence she was only a representation of you not an actual person"

The man now interrupting "you can no go down that place it is forbidden"

Melfina looked at him "well I have to" the other's looked concerned gene tried to reason with her "melfina we can't go save someone that don't exist?" she pushed him away and looked at the other's "I have to do this" she dove under, the man tried to swim after her Jim held him and sasuka did to " I think she's on to something Mel's not one to make stuff up and we don't know nothing about her past" gene looked at sasuka

"Maybe your right after all she might not be the only maiden key out there we have no idea what the pirate technoligies are capable of?

The man struggled "no you cant do that" gene gave the man a lot "if you try to get in Mel's way then you'll have to deal with me, now I promised id help her find out how she is"

Jim looked at gene and smiled "yeah me too I'll help her" ashia nodded and sasuka smiled "like I said you people interest me" sasuka mussed.

Melfina found her self being drawn into the maze some time's not coming up for air in long swims. Melfina reached a section ware a red light emitted she surfaced finder her self in a weird room, the wall's were not made of cave at all but artificial structure's.

Machine's and blinking green light's hear and there. This cavern was more like a lab.

Melfina found a red tint box over by the computers. Melfina knelt down and reached to touch the box, her finger's began to tingle even with out touching the box."melfina are you ready ?

Melfina shoke her head she touched the box and was dragged into the cybernetic world, like the one from the layline.

Melfina was face to face with herself, her other self .Melfina emitted a blue color and the other Mel was red. Melfina smiled "it's you " melfina touched the red melfina " it's good to see you again "the red one reached out to melfina ," my name is Laura" melfina grabbed Laura's hand "what's going on Laura why do you come to me in my dreams ?"

Laura took on a serious face "the lay line is in trouble and I can't keep it safe any more"

Melfina looked worried "why not what's happened?"

Laura showed melfina her memories of the layline closing up and a man holding a key "this man found me and cought me and but in a dark place ware im unable to do anything but call to you "

Melfina looked away "why would that happen your not a living person your just a cyber being aren't you?" melfina thought about what gene said.

Laura stared to walked backward from melfina now displaying more memories of a lab and a glass tank with a human inside "that's ware your wrong melfina "

Melfina watched as the view of the human came into view, melfina flinched "why that's me "

Laura interrupted now showing a view of a tube behind melfina and came up on the other human "I am alive melfina with a body much like yours "

The other human in the tube looked like melfina but when it opened its eye's they were startling yellow.

Melfina twitched up from the cyber world back in the cave her hand's shaking she realized the box was opening releasing fog and steam, melfina watched unable to move then as the smoke cleared in the box , naked just as melfina stared from was Laura,

Melfina fell back onto her but.

"My god"

The timer called softly " 10 minet's till active"

Melfina still shaking pulled her self over to the box and looked inside at the body.

The skin was darker and the hair a lighter brown, but it resembled melfina in every other factor.

Melfina reached into the box letting her hand touch Laura's skin, it was warm soft.

Melfina then realized this had to be the place the man his her and that he might come back soon. To her relief gene's surfaced gasping for air and clutching to the rocky shore "jesus that's fuckin craa.zy" gene looked around and could hear melfina breathing heavy " mel you up there what is this place" he pulled him self onto the sure and climbed up and looked on as her saw melfina knelling by the box with the girl inside

Gene eye's widened "what the hell is going on?"

Melfina looked up at gene "this is Laura my other half".

Oh boy now what's guna happen thing's are getting just a little out of control for melfina, but can she learn about her past. What will gene and the other's do now? can melfina help Laura who is Laura realy?read review and maybe I'll write more it's a really cool story but I don't want to write it if no one's reading it cause I'll put it back on hold till lifelong led is done. Im lazy to and haven't seen outlaw star in a while my bad!any way review damn it you know not many stories are written about outlaw star…


End file.
